Felices Fiestas!
by Dark Kong
Summary: Una fiesta Navideña mas el inicio de un año nuevo, seran estas las felices fiestas que todo Brasil y todo el mundo tendra en el cierre del año, Blu y Perla estaran listos para una fiesta que sera sin duda inolvidable
1. Navidad inolvidable

**Un especial de la navidad, incluyendo también año nuevo, un nuevo fic que espero que les guste a todos.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura navideña.**

* * *

Amanecía en Rio de janeiro, como siempre una mañana tranquila y muy normal, ya es costumbre que todos humanos lo iniciaran con sus respectivos deberes, ya sea en su hogar, en el trabajo, en sus viajes y en otros lugares, a diferencia de los animales lo único que debían de hacer era conseguir la comida para sí mismos o para sus familiares y mantenerse siempre al margen a cualquier peligro que llegara a suceder.

Sin embargo, en estos últimos días que quedan del año podría significar el mejor para todos, o quizá no tantos, pues en el santuario de aves Blu, en una pequeña casa del árbol se encontraba la singular pareja de guacamayos azules, dormidos, juntando sus picos y completamente envueltos en un abrazo, una buena mañana lista para empezar.

"Buenos días Blu…"- saludo Perla empezando a despertar.

"Buenos días Perla…"- saludo Blu con una sonrisa.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Nunca mejor estando a tu lado"- dijo Blu juntando su pico con el Perla, pero justo cuando estaban por besarse.

"Buenos días papi…buenos días mami"

"¿Bia?...¿porque despertarse tan temprano?"- pregunto Perla confundida.

"Bueno, papa y yo haremos algo esta mañana"

"¿Enserio?…¿y se puede saber de qué se trata?"- pregunto Perla mirando a Blu

"Bueno, me imagino que sabes que día es, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Es 24 de diciembre, un día muy especial para todo el mundo"- dijo Perla refiriéndose a lo que decía.

"¿De que se trata?- pregunto Bia al no entender a lo que se referia Blu y Perla.

"Lo que tu madre trata de decir es…"-

"!Cagua bunga!" detrás de Blu un pequeño guacamayo azul salto sobre su padre, aplastando su estomago.

"Ahhh…mi estomago…!auch!"

"!Tiago!, ten cuidado con tu padre, le sacaste todo el aire"- respondió Perla quitando a Tiago del estómago de Blu.

"Jeje lo siento ma, no podía aguantar en hacer eso".

"Descuida, no me dolio tanto, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso"- se quejó Blu aun adolorido del estómago.

"Eso mismo lo digo yo"- respondió otra guacamaya entrando al nido.

"Vamos Carla, ni fue tanto el dolor que sentiste, como eres la que duerme más de lo normal no me dejabas otra opción"

"Ya verás maldito demonio te voy a hacer papi…"

"Ya niños tranquilos los dos, no es necesario pelearse entre ustedes"- dijo Perla separando a los niños.

"Otra duda, se puede saber porque se levantaron a estas horas, no es algo común en ustedes que se despierten a temprana hora"

"Bueno, yo me levante porque papi dijo que íbamos a dar un paseo, mientras vamos por el desayuno y de paso visitar a Linda, no es asi papi"- dijo Bia acercándose a su padre.

"Por su puesto hija, nunca olvidarioa mi promesa"- dijo Blu acariciando a Bia por su cabeza.

"Pero…¿y ustedes?"- pregunto Perla, refiriéndose a Tiago y Carla.

"Bueno, pensaba dormir un poco mas, pero ya que fui despertada por cierta ave cretina, creo que me haría bien visitar a Nico y a Pedro, de seguro están planeando algo nuevo"- dijo Carla entusiasmada de ir con sus tios.

"Y yo iré a reunirme con mis amigos, seguramente tienen planes nuevos y no quiero perdérmelos ante nada"- decía Tiago con una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque Blu y Perla sabían que eso era otro de los riesgos que podía tomar.

"Bueno, si es asi, entonces tendrán que esperarse después del desayuno, acompáñame Bia"- dijo Blu empezando a volar y buscar el desayuno, Bia lo seguía por detrás.

"!No es justo!, ¿porque no prefiero saltármelo ahora?"

"Por cierto, ¿que era a lo que trataba de decir papa?

"A que te refieres Carla"- pregunto Perla al no entender lo que se referia su hija"

"Escuche que hoy se festeja algo, de que se trata"- pregunto Carla.

"Bueno, hoy es dia 24 de diciembre, ¿tu sabes que significa navidad?

"Na..¿que?"- Carla se quedo confundida al no entender lo que decía su madre.

"Navidad hija, asi se llama esa época, una época de diversión, alegrías, convivencia, entre otras cosas"

"Y que viene significando esa na…na, bueno ese nombre"- pregunto Tiago con dudas en el cerebro, un cerebro de coco.

"La navidad es una época de amor y de felicidad, convivencias, cenas, recalentados, sin mencionar también los regalos de navidad para nuestros seres a quienes queremos mucho"- explico con detalle a detalle Perla.

Ya habían pasado 3 años cuando Perla vivio su primera navidad a lado de Blu, en un principio no parecía encajarse mucho, pero después de celebrar por primera vez su primera navidad a lado de sus amigos y su esposo logro encontrar el verdadero significado, ahora era turno de que los niños encontraran su espíritu navideño.

"Y se celebrara todo el día"- pregunto Carla con curiosidad.

"No exactamente, la navidad cae a la media noche, tendremos que esperarnos hasta que llegue la noche"

"¿Todo el día?"- respondió Tiago con cierta pereza.

"Me imagino que esto solo dura una vez…¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no, no hay ninguna clausura para la navidad, solo es cuestión de esperarnos cada año, ya que esto solo se celebra una vez al año"- respondió Perla ante las dudas de Carla.

"Y como fue para ti la navidad"

"Fue una de las mejores de toda mi vida siendo mi primera vez, las fiestas, los mejores bailes, las canciones, y cuando me toco intercambiar mi regalo con Blu, bueno, fue muy lindo de su parte lo que me dio, bueno…eso creo yo"- en cierta manera Blu y Perla jamás se dieron un regalo en su primera navidad como pareja, el más afectado desde entonces era Blu, si bien la oportunidad de regalarle algo bueno para Perla termino cayéndose desde entonces.

"Pero lo que mas me gusto de su padre, fue una noche muy especial, además de nuestros bailes y sus torpezas de mascota, estando a su lado y disfrutar lo que quedaba de la navidad fue maravillosa, simplemente mágica"- dijo Perla mostrando una bella sonrisa, recordando esa muestra de amor que tuvieron en el cierre de la navidad.

"Hablabas de mi…muñeca"- preguntaba Blu apareciendo detrás de ella.

"¿Blu?, no esperaba verte repentinamente"

"Bueno, solo vine a dejar el desayuno, Bia y yo comimos hace unos segundos y volveremos a partir a la clínica, tengo otros pendientes"

"Queremos que nuestra navidad quede a la perfeccion y poder pasarla bien en familia"- respondio Bia con una sonrisa.

"¿Ella lo sabe?- pregunto Perla a Blu, sorprendida de que Bia ya supiera lo que tratara la navidad.

"Padre e hija, que te puedo decir, he convivido mucho con mi hija desde que nacio, por alguna razón no dejaba de seguir mis pasos.

"No tanto como contigo"- respondio Bia con una sonrisa.

"Me parece perfecto amor, ¿pero cuáles eson tus pendientes?"- pregunto Perla rodando los ojos.

"Es algo especial, pero..."- decía Blu señalando a los niños.

"Ya veo"

"Bueno, es hora de irme, seguramente Linda esta por despertarse, vámonos Bia"- dijo Blu empezando a alzar vuelo.

"Espera papi"- dijo Bia alzando vuelo para alcanzar a Blu.

Perla y los niños solo se quedaron a comer lo que trajo Blu, mientras tanto, el y la pequeña Bia se dirigían hacia la clínica para visitar a Linda y julio.

"Tú crees que podamos estar juntos"- pregunto Bia.

"Por su puesto hija, tu madre, tus hermanos, yo…"

"No me refería a eso, hablo de Linda, Julio, nuestros amigos"

"Bueno, eso puede depender, si aún no tienen en mente algún compromiso quizá puedan festejar con nosotros"

"Me gustaría que Pablo y Lucy fueran al club de samba a festejar, casi no están cerca de nosotros"

"Todo tiene su tiempo hija, hay algunos que lamentablemente no puedan acompañarnos debido por problemas que atender, pero no te preocupes, cuando se trata del club de samba, todos los presentes estarán hay, incluyendo a ellos"

"¿Tú crees que sea así?

"Algunas vez te he fallado"- pregunto Blu con una sonrisa.

"Ammm…¿no?"- contesto Bia algo nerviosa.

"Bueno, si es asi como dices entonces no te dare la receta de los nuevos panqueques que les hice la semana pasada"

"¿¡QUE!?, ¡todo menos eso!"

"Lo siento pero ya es tarde para eso"

"Por favor papi, tu siempre tienes razón, que debo hacer para convencerte"

"Bueno, tendras que alcanzarme si quieres que te lo cuente"- decía Blu volando a toda velocidad, dejando a Bia con el pico abierto.

"!No es justo!"- dijo Bia acelerando el vuelo, aunque su ventaja era mas de lo normal para alcanzar a su padre.

Aunque el viaje termino siendo una competencia para ambos guacamayos por alguna razón no dejaban de llevarse bien, quizá Blu aun no era muy bueno del todo, pero hacia lo mejor posible para no decepcionar a Perla y a su familia, Bia siempre tuvo la interés de querer ser como su padre, siempre y cuando que Perla no llegara a enterarse de sus torpezas de mascota y de la vida de los humanos, luego de unos minutos mas de carrera, Blu había llegado al centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de janeiro, esperando que Bia llegara y de paso humillarla un poco.

"Algo que aprendiste hoy hija"- dijo Blu viendo como Bia llegaba con agotamiento al centro.

"Esta bien, siempre tienes la razón"

"Lo vez, solo era cuestión de admitirlo"

"Entonces porque siempre te gano en física y en los cálculos"- dijo Bia burlándose ahora de Blu

"Nada de lo que digas me hara sentirme como el mejor"

"Enserio, porque según parece, Linda te sigue dando medicina para que no te enfermes, ya que quiere seguir estando cerca de ti"

"Eso es porque no parece creerme tanto, pero aun así estoy acostumbrado"

"Aun sigues extrañando a tus muñecos de peluche, porque según recuerdo antes de que conocieras a mama, tú necesitas mucha compañía hacia ellos"

"!Oye!, siguen siendo especiales para mí, no te burles de mi infancia"

"Lo vez, siempre tienes oculto un punto débil, con eso me divierto mucho, cabeza de tomate"- dijo Bia riéndose por la infancia y de todo lo que vivió Blu.

"Bueno, dejémoslo por un tiempo, hay que entrar a la clínica"

Y así, Blu y Bia entraron a la clínica y buscaron en todas partes a Linda y Julio, claro, las aves heridas y lastimadas que habitaban el lugar al ver la llegada de cierta ave azul no dudaron en saludarlo y corear su nombre, aunque Blu seguía sin acostumbrarse por ser honrado por todo Rio de janeiro y por todo Brasil.

"Es increíble que sigan reconociéndote a pesar de que vuele el tiempo"- dijo Bia sin dejar de escuchar los gritos de alegría de los guacamayos.

"Ya pasaron 3 años y sigo soportando esto"- decía Blu algo nervioso.

A pesar del momento que se vivía, Blu no dejaba de buscar a Linda en la clinica, solo se encontraban algunos doctores, pero Julio no se encontraba hay, quizá era porque le tocaba su descanso, al no encontrar algún resultado, decidio salir de hay para dirigirse a la casa de Linda, esperando encontrarla ahy, buscaba por todas partes, desde la sala hasta la cocina, los pasillos, el patio traserio, el jardín, inclusive en le techo, pero no había ninguna señal, tanto la casa y la clinica se encontraban solas, sin la señal de Linda y Julio, el único punto que aun no había revisado era la habitación de Linda, el cual parecía ser que la encontraría hay.

"Espero encontrarla hay"- decía Blu volando hacia la habitación de Linda, al llegar hay abrió lentamente la puerta, posiblemente pueda estar dormida aun, pero al momento de aver ingresado volvió a sorprenderse al no encontrar a nadie hay.

"Pero…¿en donde esta?"- se hacia la misma pregunta sin dejar de revisar por todas partes, al darse por vencido y sin tener alguna respuesta, Blu decidio regresar con Perla, pero justo cuando estaba por volar algo termino llamando su atención, en medio de la cama de Linda había un pequeño sobre, por curiosidad Blu decidio tomarlo y ver de que se trataba, al verlo por atrás vio que decía "Para Blu, de Linda", sin dudarlo dos veces decidió abrirlo y leer lo que decía la carta.

" _ **Hola Blu, lamento no poder haber estado contigo desde la mañana, seguramente te estaras preguntando porque no me encuentro hoy en la casa, ni en Rio de janeiro, ¿y porque salimos tan temprano en el avión?, ese es el tema, hace unas horas mientras Julio y Fernando dormían, recibi una llamada desde Minnesota, era mi madre, nos invito a que pasaramos la navidad con ella, en un principio lo dude, tu y yo pasamos muchas navidades juntos, pero no quería dejar a mi madre sola, aunque estén mis otros familiares ella no deja de extrañarme, supongo que este año no estaremos juntos ahora, pero no te preocupes, no estaras solo, tienes a Perla y a tu familia, a tus viejos amigos y los nuevos, asi que puedes hacer lo que sea mientras regresamos Julio, Fernando y yo de Minnesota, pero procura no meterte en tantos problemas, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando están en situaciones peligrosas, cuídate mucho y te deseo una feliz navidad y un inicio de Año nuevo, nos vemos en dos semanas Blu!**_

 _ **Atte: Linda**_

Ahora Blu ya sabia porque no podía encontrarla, no se encontraba en Rio, iba viajando hacia Minnesota, luego de leer la carta, Blu regreso a la sala para ver si Bia estaba hay, el cual ella se encontraba en un pequeño escritorio leyendo un libro de ciencias

"Lograste encontrarla papi"- pregunto Bia al ver a su padre de regreso.

"La busque, pero no la encontré, y creo que no la veremos dentro de 2 semanas"- decía Blu explicando el asunto.

"Pero…¿porque?"

"Solo encontré esto en su habitación"- decía Blu mostrándole la carta que escribió Linda.

"Tu crees que ella se…"

"Ella esta en Minnesota, con Julio, y con Fernando"

"Pero, no te sientes mal por que se haya ido sin avisar"

"En un principio quería estarlo, pero sabes, lo ultimo que decía la nota me hizo sentirme tranquilo"

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"- pregunto Bia con curiosidad y preocupación.

"Aunque este año no valla a pasar la navidad con ella, ya no estoy tan solo como solia estarlo, ahora te tengo a ti, a Perla, tus hermanos, y a mis amigos, de hecho, casi todo Rio de janeiro"- todas esas palabras que Blu decía solo hacia sentir que

"Te quiero papi"

"Tambien yo hija, también yo"- decía Blu correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija.

De esa misma manera, padre e hija iban de regreso a la pequeña casa del árbol, donde supuestamente Perla y los niños los estarían esperando para nuevas aventuras y un poco mas de convivencia en familia, faltando asi unas cuantas horas mas para que dara inicio a otro año mas de navidad.

* * *

Las horas pasaban, el sol empezaba a ocultarse poco a poco, mientras eso ocurria, la luna comenzaba a dejarse ver, con forme la oscuridad de la noche seguía avanzando poco a poco las primeras luces navideñas empezaban a reflejar por toda la ciudad, sin duda era una mágica ciudad, adornada con objetos navideños, algunos fuegos articificiales comenzaban a ponerse listos para iluminar la noche, entre otras cosas navideñas, lo que mas alegraban a los humanos era las cenas y los regalos navideños, todo estaba listo, solo quedaba esperar para que llegara a dar las 12pm para que la fiesta comenzara.

Sobre las favelas, en el taller de reparación de autos, un grupo de aves musicales se encontraban ensayando a los invitados y algunos estudiantes para lo que seria su participación a la fiesta de navidad en el club de samba, pero como era de costumbre todos los resultados siempre eran negativos.

"Muy bien Eva, te llamaremos si sales nominado"- decía un cardenal roja, llamado Pedro.

"SI sales ganador, podras ser el nuevo participante para inaugurar otra fiesta navideña"- decía un canario amarillo, llamado Nico.

"Muy, entonces con su permiso amigos, yo me retiro, y Rafi, recuerda no tardar mucho para la fiesta, debemos repetir ese baile tan sensual"- decía Eva, un tucan hembra y esposa de Rafael.

"Descuida caramelito delicioso, tu suculento galan no faltara a la cita, ya veras lo que te tengo preparado"- decía Rafael besando profundamente a Eva, cosa que solo Nico y Pedro tuvieron que soportar mientras intentaban no vomitar.

Cuando Eva se fue, Rafael esperaba los resultados para determinar si ella podría ser la participante en esta navidad, cosa que solo lo decidirían el duo musical.

"!Demonios!, nadie puede representar la mejor voz de Rio, esto es un verdadero desastre"- se quejaba Pedro al no tener un resultado positivo.

"Solo tenemos 5 horas, 5 horas para poder encontrar a ese participante antes de que el tiempo se nos agote, y no creas que Eva será la elegida Rafi, tu muy bien sabes que canta horrible"

"De que estas hablando, esque no estas acostumbrado a escuchar su dulce voz, es bella, tiene talento, y cuando canta su voz es tan elegante que hace reparar cualquier daño"

"Enserio, y si es asi porque el espejo que esta sobre el baño esta roto y porque las copas de vidrio están rotas igualmente"- decía Pedro recliminando a Rafael por las cosas rotas que Eva rompió con su chiflada voz.

"Veo que siguen sin encontrar algún talento, no es verdad tios"- decía Carla quien iba posada en la espalda de Luis.

"!Carla!, que alegría de verte otra vez, ya necesitábamos de tu ayuda"

"¿Y se puede saber de que trata ahora?"

"Es simpre, resulta que estamos a dos horas de inaugurar otro año mas de navidad, eso sin olvidar también el próspero año nuevo, por lo cual todos estuvimos trabajando para encontrar a la mejor voz de Brasil y que nos represente lo grande que es durante el club de samba, pero, después de que pasara la ultima participante y no me gustaría decir su nombre, todos los resultados han sido negativos para nosotros"- decía Nico algo decaído.

"Pero ya les dije, Eva es la ideal para esto, ella puede ser…"

"!CLARO QUE NO!"- respondieron el duo musical ante la opinión de Rafael.

"¿Y eso es todo?, eso es muy fácil, solo una gran fanatica de la música puede resolver cualquier problema en menos de un minutos, me encargare de resolver el problema"- decía Carla con una sonrisa.

"¿Estas segura de poder sola?, solo tenemos dos horas antes de que inicie la fiesta de navidad"- preguntaba Luis mientras se limpiaba la baba que salía de su boca"

"No te preocupes, si gustas puedes quedarte conmigo para que me ayudes con esto, mientras tanto, Tio Rafi, Nico y Pedro, regresen al club de samba, debemos abrir un par de detalles, pero antes, traigan a mis tios Pablo y Lucy para que los ayuden, seguramente deben estar preparándose para venir a la fiesta

"Como usted lo ordene…señorita Carla"- decía Nico volando del taller.

"Las chicas se creen mucho he, ya lo veremos después de que te gane en la competencia de canto"- decía Pedro retadoramente.

"Estaremos listos cuando hayamos terminado del club, y de paso pasaremos a saludar a los tortolos, nos vemos en el club amigos"- decía Rafi volando con los chicos.

"Muy bien Luis, hay que limpiar los errores"- decía Carla volando por la calle y buscando a nuevas aves.

"!Espera pequeña!, ¡recuerda que los perros no podemos volar!"- se quejaba Luis en un intento de alcanzarla

Mientras tanto, Blu y Perla gozaban del atardecer, ambos guacamayos se encontraban en un estanque, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras disfrutaban su momento en pareja.

"Blu"- llamo Perla.

"Si Perla"- reacciono Blu.

"Has estado pensando en lo que podría ser otra navidad mas para nosotros"

"Supongo que seria estupenda, es decir, tu, yo y los niños, nada nos faltaría ahora estando juntos"

"Aun recuerdo lo que fue mi primera navidad que vivi contigo, fue sin duda hermosa"

"Tambien yo Perla"- decía Blu apretando mas el abrazo, Perla solo se apoyaba mas en el"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, todas esas navidades que pasaste en Minnesota, ¿como eran?

"A veces solo los celebraba con Linda, otra veces con su familia, pero con el paso de los años, casi todos los años solo eramos ella y yo, en lugar de cenar pavo, bueno, solo ella, cenábamos lasagna, claro que un principio no era lo mucho que me gustaba desde que lo probe, pero, eso era lo que asia, todo lo demás bueno, juegos, platicas, mis libros de lectura, mi chocolatito caliente y galletas, en fin, todo eso era lo que hacía en todas las navidades"

"Debió ser muy triste para los dos celebrar así las navidades"

"Pero ya lo dije, mis opciones para no sentirme tan aburrido siempre era leer y comer galletas"

"Te gusta comer eso siempre, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto, siempre era mi comida favorita"- decía Blu entre su risa.

"Supongo que tendras que acostumbrarte ahora en otros alimentos, y hay uno especial que te agrada mucho, igual que a mi"- decía Perla sin que Blu notara su cara de seducción.

"Enserio, ¿y de que se trata?"- pregunto Blu viendo de frente a Perla.

En lugar de responder a esa pregunta, Perla le respondio dándole un tierno y dulce beso, el cual Blu no dudo en correspondérselo, era muy largo, ninguno de los dos quería romper su beso, poco a poco iba siendo mas apasionado, duro asi por un largo tiempo hasta que Blu decidio romperlo, jadeado y en busca de oxigeno.

"Cuando…¿cuando fue la ultimas vez que nos besamos asi?"- pregunto Perla algo jadeante"

"No lose, supongo que cuando estoy contigo, todo se me olvida en menos de 5 segundos"- dijo Blu en tono bromista.

"Ja…ja…"- Perla quería seguir disfrutando de su momento Blu, no había ninguna interrupción, estaba decidida, quería tener otra rutina de amor a lado de Blu, lentamente acercaba su pico para darle otro beso, pero justo en el momento que hicieron contacto con sus picos y a centímetros de acercas sus bocas…

"!Hola tortolos!"- grito Rafael apareciendo por medio de las plantas, haciendo que la pareja terminara espantada, mas aun cuando Blu tropezó en medio del estanque hasta quedar empapado.

"Jajaja otra caída mas para ti amigo"- dijo Rafael burlándose de Blu.

"¿!Porque hiciste eso!?"- pregunto Blu estando en el agua, aparentemente molesto.

"Solo venia a saludarlos, y de paso, hacer una broma con ustedes"

"Y valla que lo lograste"- decía Perla levantándose del suelo.

"Muy bien amigos, ya saludamos a nuestros amigos especiales pero tenemos que irnos rápido al club, la fiesta navideña esta por empezar en menos de 45 min y no vamos a llegar tarde"- decía Nico aterrizando a lado de Pedro.

"Todas las nenas querían preguntarse dónde estará este galán coquetón"- decía Pedro posando para todos, solo haciendo que quedaran confundidos.

"!Hey Blu!"- Aterrizo un guacamayo verde con cresta roja.

"Que tal Pablo, crei que tu y Lucy no iban a venir"

"Se nos complicaron un par de asuntos, pero todo esta arreglado"- decía Pablo mientras veía a su compañera aterrizar a su lado.

"Buenas para todos"- saludo Lucy, una guacamaya también verde con cresta roja, pero un poco mas clara, y era pareja de Pablo.

"Hola Lucy"- saludo Perla abrazándola.

"¿Estas lista Perla?"- pregunto Lucy correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Esta Navidad será inolvidable, yo diría que si"- dijo Perla.

"Me imagino que ya tienen preparado los regalos para sus niños, ¿no es cierto?"- pregunto Rafi refiriéndose a Blu y Perla.

"Por supuesto, solo tengo que pasar a la clínica para recogerlos"

"Muy bien, sin mas que decir, ¡es hora de irnos!"- decía Nico empezando a volar.

"Todo el mundo a mover las alitas, a mover las caderitas, y mover el bote….!quiero mover el bote bote!, ¡quiero mover el bote bote!, ¡me gusta!"- todos volvieron a quedar confundidos por los raros pasos que Pedro ha estado dando.

"Pedro…hagas lo que hagas, no hagas eso durante la fiesta"- dijo Lucy.

"Avergonzaras más a nosotros que a los propios invitados"

"Ustedes adelántense, volveré por los regalos"- decía Blu tomando vuelo.

"Pero…¿y los niños?"- pregunto Perla.

"No te preocupes, ellos ya están instalados en el club"- dijo Rafael.

"Esta bien, pero espera Blu, yo ire contigo"- dijo Perla acompañando a Blu.

Todos partieron al club de samba, mientras Blu y Perla pasaban a la clínica por los regalos de sus hijos, Bia y Carla quedaban sorprendidas al ver lo mágico que se veía el club.

"En verdad esto es increíble"- decía Carla mirando el lugar.

El club de samba ya no era mas un monton de latas viejas y algunas cajas vacias, ahora lucia como si tratara de un concierto, no tan grande pero si lo suficiente para muchas aves, las bebidas y la comida, la pista de baile, el árbol de navidad iluminado de luces de colores y por abajo se encontraban todos los regalos para todos los invitados, el lugar ya estaba listo y muchas aves ya encontraban bailando y pasándola de lujo, solo faltaban los anfitriones.

"¿muy bien hermana, empezare a encender las luces, sigue recibiendo a mas invitados"- dijo Bia retomando su trabajo.

Tiago por su parte solo se quedaba viendo todos los regalos que había.

"Creo que es este…no, a la mejor es el más grande, no, quizá es aún más grande que lo puede ser el estadio maracaná "- decía Tiago tocando y llevándose los regalos de navidad.

"!Tiago!"- grito Bia al ver lo que hacia su hermano.

"¿sucede algo?"- pregunto Carla al estar junto a Bia.

"Parece que tenemos problemas"- decía Bia viendo como Tiago se llevaba los regalos.

"No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo"- dijo Carla tomando una liana que no estaba lejos de ella, escondiéndose para no ser vista mientras Tiago hacía de las suyas

"! Aquí voy!"- Increíblemente Carla aplasto a Tiago mientras lo amarraba fuertemente.

"!¿ que demonios?!"- Tiago trato de zafarse ante la presión de Carla, pero ella fue muy superior como para dejarlo noqueado momentáneamente"

"Listo, creo que asi estará por un rato"- dijo Carla llevándose al inconciente guacamayo.

Bia solo observaba como mas aves iban llegando al club, ella solo esperaba a sus amigos y a su familia, con forme seguían pasando los minutos los primeros en haber llegado primero eran Pablo y Lucy, quienes no tardaron en buscar un buen lugar para apartar también lugares para sus amigos, los siguientes eran Rafael y Eva, acompañado de todos sus hijos, han crecido mucho, se veian como si tuvieran 8 años de edad, pero en su interior seguían haciendo mas desastre de lo normal, los terceros eran los anfitriones, Nico y Pedro, quienes no tardaron en retomar su posición y seguir buscando canciones de samba y algunas del mundo, al final, los siguientes eran los especiales, se trataba de Blu y Perla, cargando 3 regalos en las alas de Blu.

"Mami papi"- dijo Bia aterrizando en medio de sus padres"

"Que tal hija"- saludo Perla besando su cabeza.

"Estan listos para este momento"- pregunto Bia, se veía que era la mas entusiasmada.

"Yo lo estoy, solo tengo que dejar esto"- decía Blu dejando los obsequios de navidad en el inmenso árbol.

"No lo creo, seguramente esos son nuestros regalos"- pensaba Bia pensando que los regalos que llevaba Blu seria de ella, Carla y Tiago.

"Por aquí amigos"- alzo el ala Pablo.

"Bueno, creo que ya esta todo listo"- dijo Blu sentándose con sus amigos.

"Solo faltan minutos para que esto pueda empezar"- dijo Perla.

En eso Nico y Pedro terminan subiendo al escenario, dando una nueva noticia.

"Muy bien hembras y machos, como podrán notar estamos a menos de 5 miutos para que esto este por empezar, asi que aprovechen antes de que culmine, mientras tanto nuestros chefs están preparando los mejores platillos para todos nosotros"- termino de decir Nico.

"Creo que no me vendría mal un baile, ¿que dices amor?"- pregunto Pablo.

"Para nada cariño"- decía Lucy levantando a Pablo de la silla y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, junto con otras aves mas.

"Supongo que no nos quedamos atrás"- dijo Blu mirando a Perla.

"Es hora de divertirnos"

Blu y Perla se unirieron al baile, Rafael no era también el único y termino invitando a Eva, por su parte Carla y Bia no eran las únicas y decidieron bailar en medio de sus padres, algunas veces solas, y otras veces los pequeños machos las invitaban a bailar, Luis tampoco era el único y se unio a la diversión, siempre y cuando que no ocasionara algún accidente con su propia baba, inclusive Tiago, quien luego de un profundo sueño termino despertando y no dejar atrás la diversión.

"¿Porque me hiciste eso?"- pregunto Tiago a Carla mientras bailaba.

"Era la única forma para que no abrieras los regalos"- se burlo Carla.

De repente, el reloj comenzó a sonar, indicando que ya eran las 12, solo significaba una cosa para todo el mundo.

"!Feliz Navidad Rio de janeiro!"- gritaron el duo musical.

"Feliz navidad tortolos"- felicito Rafael.

"Feliz navidad Rafi, igual para ti Eva"- dijo Perla.

"No hay de que Perla"

"¿Oigan y nosotros?"

"Jeje también feliz navidad para ustedes"- dijo Blu felicitando también a Pablo y Lucy.

"¿No te estas olvidando de algo papi?"- pregunto Bia aterrizando a su lado, junto con sus hermanos.

"Para nada, feliz navidad niños"- dijo Blu abrazando a los niños.

"Feliz navidad Bia, Carla y Tiago"- dijo Perla uniéndose al abrazo.

"Muy bien amigos, la navidad llego, pueden empezar a entregar sus regalos"- aviso Pedro en medio del escenario.

Todos los presentes hicieron caso, los niños eran los más entusiasmados por la entrega de los regalos, cada uno recibía su regalo y rápidamente empezaban a abrirlo, felices y contentas por lo que más deseaban, a diferencias de los adultos unos detalles no tan altos, entre ellos Blu estaba listo para entregar los regalos, Tiago era el más alocado, pero Carla siempre encontraba la solución para controlarlo.

"Muy bien, Carla, este es el tuyo, Bia, el pequeño es este, y Tiago, este es el mas grande"- dijo Blu entregando los regalos, Bia, Tiago y carla estaban emocionados, el primero en abrirlo fue Tiago, quien al ver lo que había era una pequeña patineta, acompañado de unas gafas aventureras.

"Gracias Papa"- agradeció Tiago abrazando a su padre.

"No hay de que hijo"- correspondio Blu el abrazo.

Bia era la segunda en abrir su regalo, en el interior vio que era el nuevo libro de ciencias naturales 2, a Bia le encantaba mucho explorar la naturaleza.

"!Gracias papi!"- grito Bia abrazando a su padre.

"No hay de que hija"- dijo Blu correspondiendo el abrazo.

Finalmente faltaba Carla, quien después de abrir su regalo vio que se trataba de un Ipod, incluyendo también unos audífonos, Carla moria de la alegría, ese era uno de los regalos que ella quería.

"Gracias Papi, este fue el mejor regalo"- dijo Carla abrazándolo también.

"De nada hija"- dijo Blu correspondiendo otro abrazo mas.

Sin duda alguna, una hermosa navidad en la mágica noche de Rio de janeiro, todos seguía celebrando, ninguno quería irse, no querían que la noche se acabara, pero a pesar de que pasaba el tiempo poco a poco empezaban a cansarse y algunas aves se sentían cansadas, luego de unas largas 5 horas mas de diversión navideña, toda la familia y los amigos de Blu regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, después de todo, el club termino cerrándose.

Ya dentro de la casa, Blu acomodo a los niños para que continuaran dormidos, ambos con los regalos en sus alas, ninguno de ellos los quería soltar.

"Todo bien Blu"- pregunto Perla.

"Si Perla, todo esta bien"- decía Blu volando con ella, ambos estaban posados en una rama.

"Valla fiesta, ¿no lo crees?"

"Yo diría que fue extraordinaria, al menos duro para todos"- dijo Blu abrazando a Perla-

"Te amo Blu, feliz navidad…"

"Feliz navidad chiquita, también te amo"

Perla beso a Blu, seguían contemplando lo que quedaba de la noche navideña hasta el momento en que no rindieron mas y quedaron profundamente dormidos en su habitación.

* * *

" **¿Continuara…?"**

* * *

 **Por su puesto que si, esto aun no llega a su fin, ya verán a lo que me refiero.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado el fic, ya saben que dajando sus reviews lo puede decir todo.**

 **Por mi parte esto es todo.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Chau.**


	2. Año inolvidable

**Bien amigos, este es el segundo y ultimo cap del fic especial, ojala y les agrade mucho.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Pese a que las navidades hayan concluido hace 5 dias por alguna extraña razón Brasil seguía de fiesta, los adornos y las luces navideñas seguían en su curso, como si algo nuevo estaría por suceder aun después de la navidad.

Todos los humanos, padres, madres, jóvenes, niños, entre otros mas no dejaban para nada la fiesta, la comida, las bebidas comunes y alcohólicas, la música, los bailes sencillos y entre parejas, nuevas sorpresas y nuevos…bueno que mas da, Rio de janeiro no dejaba de celebrar, tanto en las calles como en la playa, en las favelas y en la ciudad.

No solo eran los humanos los que celebraban, alejados de ellos en el mercado de frutas y comida exótica, todas las aves no eran la excepción, entre el baile y las risas más las travesuras de los pequeñines y las bromas ridículas y algo pesadas entre aves grandes era sin duda una fiesta, Blu, Perla y toda su familia como de costumbre no dejaban de divertirse dentro del club de samba, Blu y Perla bailaban sin ningún tipo de cansancio, Pablo y Lucy no eran los únicos y no dejaban de sentir el ritmo de la música, de vez en cuando intercambiaban parejas para que fuera más extrema la fiesta, ahora Blu era el que guiaba a Lucy con sus pasos mientras Pablo trataba de hacer lo mismo con Perla, Tiago, Carla y Bia, no se quedaban atrás, debes en cuando las chicas no dejaban de sentir la alegría en regresar al club y volver a bailar ya sea juntas entre si o disfrutarlo en pareja, despejando cualquier tipo de problemas, claro, si se tratara de Tiago, Rafael, Eva, Nico y Pedro no querían perderse de todo esto y de vez en cuando el duo musical llamaban a sus ayudantes mientras disfrutaban de lo suyo con sus amigos, y Luis, solo se quedó vigilando la entrada y las afueras del club por si llegara a ver algún peligro, después de todo el saldo era blanco.

Una mañana después, llegando a la pequeña casa, Perla continuaba dormida después de una larga noche que tuvo con Blu y su familia, con forme la mañana avanzaba y el sol empezaba a salir mas comenzó a abrir los ojos levemente, solo para llevarse una sorpresa.

"¿Blu?"- fue algo extraño la ausencia de Blu, al salir de la entrada Perla revisaba si estaba por llegar, si el asunto fuera por el desayuno Blu siempre llegaba temprano para no dejar con hambre a su familia, pero en esta ocasión había tardado mas de lo normal, a pesar de que el sol no llegaba aun a su punto alto.

"Mami…"

"Oh…buenos días Bia"- saludo Perla con una sonrisa.

"¿Papa no regresa?"- pregunto Bia algo confundida.

"No lose, solo note su ausencia, dudo que salio para ir por la comida"

"!Ma!, ¡necesito mi nuez!"- apareció Tiago, el mas berrinchudo por comida.

"Sabes que no es fácil conseguir alimento en la selva tonto"- dijo Carla llegando con Perla y con Bia.

"Pero papa no es de las aves que tardan tanto, el nunca llega tan tarde"

"A la mejor y algo lo termino acorralando, tal vez , ¡tal vez una serpiente lo tomo por sorpresa, ¡no espera, ¡quizá fue un águila!, ¡o que tal si fue!…

"Hey tranquila, nada de lo que dices es cierto"- dijo Perla calmando a la pobre Bia.

"Mama tiene razón, seguramente el libro que te regalo devio de darle miedo, esas criaturas de papel no dejan de correr por tu venas y terminan dando pesadillas"- se burlo Tiago de Bia.

"!Mi libro no tiene nada que ver con eso!, solo es comprender y aprender cosas interesantes de la naturaleza"

"Bah lo que tu digas hermanita, solo recuerda esto, el miedo jamas deja de perseguirte, y no hay nada para escapar de ella"- decía Tiago sintiendo mal a Bia.

"Si…y que me dices de tu castigo por casi destruir un puesto de frutas con tu propia patineta, no la veras por un largo tiempo"- decía Bia haciendo una contra hacia Tiago.

"Eso no era justo, nisiquiera fue tanto lo que cayo, solo un monton de frutas"- decía Tiago intentando defenderse.

"Supongo que Bia te ha vuelto a ganar, ahora que tienes que decir en tu defensa pequeño gusano"- dijo Carla apoyando a Bia.

"!Lamento aver llegado tarde!"- dijo una voz casi gritando.

"¿Blu?"- Perla pensó que seria Blu el que estaría por llegar, era lo correcto, Blu había llegado con la comida en sus garras, llevando un mango y unas cuantas moras, pero se le notaba que estaba algo agitado, quizá fue por la tardanza que había tenido por no llegar a tiempo.

"Llegaste Amor"- dijo Perla al ver a Blu aterrizar.

"Enserio lo lamento Perla, creeme, no es la primera vez que me llega a suceder esto"

"No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer, pero, hay alguien que esta por estallar"- dijo Perla refiriéndose a Tiago.

"Descuida, el desayuno esta servido, es solo que…bueno"

"Sucede algo"- pregunto Perla.

"No te preocupes, no hay nada de problemas, pero, tiene que ver con Rafael"

"¿Que paso?"

"Te lo diré cuando terminemos de desayunar"- dijo Blu entrando a la casa con Perla, donde los niños los estarían esperando para que desayunaran.

Durante el desayuno, la familia no dejaban de charlar y reír con cada broma o chiste que decían, el más travieso como siempre era Tiago, quien no dejaba de hacer sus travesuras locas, debes en cuando algo exageradas, sin mencionar también como hacia sufrir a la pobre Carla, está en respuesta no le quedaba de otra más que estrangularlo y que sacara todas sus verdades, aunque la amenza entre hermanos no era una de las sugerencias para arreglar las cosas por alguna razón no dejaban de divertirse con eso, luego de un largo desayuno los niños salieron a realizar sus cosas, dejando sola a la pareja.

"Estuvo muy rico, no lo crees"- dijo Perla.

"Lose, estuvo fabuloso hoy"- dijo Blu con el estómago lleno.

"Mientras descansamos un poco…puedes contarme lo que ibas a decirme"

"Bueno, no se por donde empezar, pero, es algo que no es nada bueno"

"¿Tan grave es lo de Rafi?"

"Grave…lo es, pero…"

"Blu, solo dilo, no te pongas asi"- decía Perla viendo como Blu empezaba a atormentarse.

"Bueno…cuando buscaba la comida…me tope con Pablo…"

* * *

Blu volaba en medio de la selva para buscar algo de comida luego de dejar a su familia para que continuaran descansando, tuvo que viajar del otro lado de Rio ya que en los árboles que él conocía no maduraban aun las frutas, algunas en progreso de crecimiento, pero había otras que no estaban en su temporada.

"Bien, espero encontrar algo bueno"- llegando al pan de azúcar, Blu encontró cientos y cientos de frutas, no parecían estar guardadas, de una en una Blu llevo un mango, sientas de moras y si era útil una nuez de Brasil, las favoritas de Tiago.

"Valla, en verdad es mucho, supongo que alcance lo que pude"- decía Blu al ver la montaña llena de fruta.

"Eso mismo me pregunte yo cuando vine aquí"- dijo un guacamayo verde, muy conocido para Blu.

"Entonces, ¿nadie sabe quien era el responsable?"- pregunto Blu mirando como Pablo aterrizo a su lado.

"Según lo que me conto Luis, unos monos cilindreros trataron de sorprender a un grupo de aves que estaban celebrando un cumpleaños, supongo que toda esa fruta fue guardada cuando empieze el año nuevo, escaparon con el costal, pero como son tan tontos, terminaron fallando, y eso significa que nos dieron su recompensa, con esto podre llevárselo a Rafi"- dijo Pablo tomando unas frutas.

"¿Rafi?..."

"¿Tu no lo sabias?"

"¿Saber que?"

"La hija de Rafael, Luisa, esta en mal estado"

"¿Que?..."

"En la mañana, su hija despertó con un pequeño mareo, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir dolores en todo su cuerpo, su corazón no le deja de latir rápidamente, y si no me equivoco, parece que tiene una bola extraña en su cabeza, no se de que trata"

"¿Y tan grave es?"

"Es mas grave de lo normal Blu, mi preocupación es esa pequeña bola que tiene, no es que es, pero debo estar pendiente en todo esto, y creo que tu deberías estarlo"

* * *

"Eso fue lo que paso"- contaba Blu a Perla.

"¿Entonces, no celebraremos otro año mas juntos?"- pregunto Perla

"Eso no pasara Perla, esta sera nuestro tercer año juntos, pero debo seguir la petición de Pablo, vere como ayudar a Rafael, después de todo fue el quien me ayudo mucho cuando no podía volar, ahora es mi turno de devolverle el favor"- dijo Blu levantándose para salir volando.

"Espera Blu, yo ire contigo"- dijo Perla.

"Pero, y los niños"

"Ellos están bien, seguramente están en casa de Linda.

Y asi Blu y Perla fueron directamente al nido de Rafael para buscar dudas y en que podían ayudar a su amigo, pese a que solo restaban menos de 8 horas para que el año nuevo empezara por ninguna razón iban a dejar a Rafi con su pequeña solos, aun cuando Eva estaba siempre a su lado.

"Bien, hemos llegado"- dijo Perla aterrizando en el árbol de Rafael.

"Perla, Blu, me alegra verlos a los dos"- decía Eva saliendo del nido.

"Hola Eva, me entere lo que esta pasando con tu hija"- dijo Perla acercándose.

"Tan grave es su dolor"- pregunto Blu de forma sumamente tonta, cosa que hizo enojar a Eva y a Perla.

"!¿Grave?!, ¡esto es mas que grave!, es entre la vida y la muerte cerebro domestico"- grito Eva asustando a Blu.

"Blu, ¿porque sigues diciendo tonterías?"- pregunto Perla estando de acuerdo con Eva.

"Bueno no importa, ven Perla, aver si me ayudas con algo"- dijo Eva entrando al nido, Perla la siguió, dejando asustado a Blu por el susto que Eva le dio.

"Debo mantener cerrado mi pico"- pensó Blu entrando al nido.

"¿Cómo se siente?"- pregunto Eva.

"Sigue dormida, pero no ha dejado de sentir tanto dolor, y lo peor es que sigue creciendo más la bola que tiene en su cabeza"- decía Rafael en medio del temor y la angustia.

"Algo que podamos hacer por ti"- pregunto Perla.

"Con tantos niños que hay aquí, creo que la respuesta es si, crees que tú y Blu puedan ayudarños con los niños"- preguntro Eva algo nerviosa.

"!Que!" Exclamo Blu al escuchar eso.

"Bueno…yo, no tendría problema, si esque no me lastiman"- dijo Perla algo timida ante la petición de Eva.

"!Espera!"

"Que sucede amor"- pregunto Eva.

"Me gustaría que salieras con Perla a cuidar de ellos, prefiero que Blu se quede conmigo, después de todo a Luisa le gusta que este aquí"- dijo Rafael con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no estaría tan mal, después de todo no me molestaría, ¿tu que dices Blu?"- pregunto Perla.

"Para nada"- dijo Blu, aparentemente aliviado por no ser piñata para tucanes traviesos.

Perla y Eva fueron a la caza de los hijos de Eva, mientras que Blu se quedo sentado a lado de Rafael.

"Como hiciste para que Eva lo aceptara"- pregunto Blu.

"Te conozco amigo, siempre sales lastimado cada vez que cuidas de mis pequeños, pero cuando Eva esta cerca de ellos el miedo termina rodeándolos y quedan congelados de por vida"- dijo Rafael.

"Como sea…gracias por no ser golpeado de nuevo"

"Cuando quieras"

"Y hace cuanto que esta asi"- pregunto Blu refiriéndose a Luisa, hija de Rafael.

"No tiene mucho, como lo dijo Eva, tiene 3 dias desde que esta asi, a veces parece sentirse bien, pero otras veces llega con fuertes dolores, talvez es porque comio algo que no debía comer, pero mi mas grande preocupación es esa bola que lleva en la cabeza"- decía Rafael.

"Y…le has dado algún tratamiento"

"Siempre le he dado, en las noches salgo a buscar plantas medicinales y se las pongo mientras duerme, pero no puedo hayar nada para su cabeza"

"Por lo que veo la bola es un poco mas grande, pero, nose, algo me esta dejando dudoso.

"Eso mismo digo yo…"- decía Rafael mirando a su pequeña.

"Sabes, si Julio estuviera aquí, en menos de 1 minuto ya estaría sana y salva…pero, ¿espera?"- pensaba Blu.

"Ven Rafi"- dijo Blu.

"Que sucede"- pregunto Rafael.

"Creo saber como poder salvar a Luisa, solo espero que siga abierto"

"Bien, ¿pero a donde vamos?"

"Vamos a mi santuario, de hay pasaremos a la clínica, conozco a un doctor que es buen amigo de Julio"

"Espera…!¿te refieres a ir con los humanos?!"

"Amm…hay algún problema"

"Si, mi hija le teme a los humanos, se vuelve loca cuando los ve"

"Oh, no sabia eso"

"Pero sabes, yo también ando pensando en eso, es solo que le da miedo a mi hija, no me gustaría que sufriera si la termino dejando sola"- dijo Rafael nervioso.

"No te preocupes, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, después de todo hay buenos clínicos que te pueden dar el paso"

"Te lo agradesco amigo, aprovechando que las chicas no están deberíamos aprovecharlo"

"De acuerdo, traer a tu hija y nos vamos a la clínica"

De esa manera, Blu y Rafael abandonaron el nido y se dirigiendo directamente a la clínica, con la pequeña Luisa en la espalda de Rafael, la preocupación poco a poco le era difícil de superar, Rafael siempre era un tucan fiestero y de mucha risa, pero la situación hacia su hija lo ha dejado quieto en estos días, a penas fueron 5 minutos de vuelo cuando ambas aves llegaron a la clínica.

"Muy bien, hemos llegado"- dijo Blu.

"Y quien es ese amigo que tanto mencionabas"- pregunto Rafi.

"Es uno de los amigos de Julio, solo espero encontrarlo aquí, esperame aquí si quieres"- dijo Blu abriendo levemente la ventana para ingresa a una de las habitaciones.

Revisando en cada habitación, Blu no dejaba de buscar por toda la clínica, revisando en la jaula artificial, el jardín, y algunos campos donde ponían a las aves a tomar algo de aire, la clínica estaba invadida de muchos doctores, pero solo fueron pocos segundos para que Blu lograra identificar al amigo de Julio.

"Hey…doctora ¡Raquel!"- llamo Blu.

"¿Qué?"- una hermosa joven con una cabellera larga y un rostro hermoso reconocio el graznido de cierta ave, en medio de toda la gente salio de la cocina para respirar un poco y vio a su visitante.

"Blu, pero que haces aquí"- saludo Raquel acariciando al guacamayo.

"Raquel, mi amigo necesita de tu ayuda, su hija se encuentra…"- lo único que Raquel escuchaba de Blu eran sus graznidos, no lograba entender lo que decía.

"Tranquilo Blu, recuerda que no hablo idioma ave, solo dime lo que sucede"- dijo Raquel calmando al alterado guacamayo.

Blu le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera, sin entender a lo que decía Raquel solo hizo caso en seguirlo, guiándolo hasta la ventana, donde Rafael seguía cargando a la pequeña Luisa.

"¿Que sucede Blu?- pregunto Raquel al no entender a lo que sucedia.

Blu miro a Rafael, este le enseño a la doctora a su hija, quien empezó a tener molestias segundos después.

"Oh cielos, esto si es muy grave, esperen aquí por favor"- dijo Raquel volviendo a la cocina.

"En verdad si se preocupa por nosotros"- dijo Rafi mirando a Blu.

"Para los clínicos su mayor preocupación ha sido nosotros que no se te olvide eso Rafi"- dijo Blu sonriendo.

La doctora Raquel regreso con un asistente.

"Bien Blu, vengan con nosotros, los llevaremos a la habitación"- dijo Raquel.

Blu y Rafael volaron hacia una de las habitaciones de la clínica, justamente en la sala de medicamentos y vacunas.

"Muy bien, ahora les boy a pedir que me den a su pequeña ave, la llevaremos a anestesiar"-

"Papi…no por favor aléjame de ella"- la pequeña Luisa empezó a entrar en pánico al tener las manos de la doctora.

"Tranquila hermosa, no te van a hacer nada"

"Pero les tengo miedo, no sé si sea buena idea"- dijo Luisa con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Raquel y Blu solo miraban a la pobre ave, en verdad sentía rencor hacia los humanos, pero si querían que saliera con buenos resultados no tendrían de otra mas que intentar obligarla, no había otra opción, esa era su única esperanza.

"Para que esto sea rápido, ¿porque no hacemos que el padre entre?"- pregunto Raquel con una sonrisa.

"¿Es en serio?"- pregunto Rafael, con graznidos pero Raquel sabia a lo que se refería.

"Por supuesto, para que la pequeña no se sienta, mientras Blu se queda en la sala de espera tu puedes ayudarnos con algunas cosas básicas"- dijo Raquel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Tu que dices?"- pregunto Rafi a Blu.

"No habría problema, asi estas mas cerca de tu hija"

"Pero, no te sentiras aquí solo"

"No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre ha estarlo"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

"Pero papi, no quiero que…"- decía algo asustado Luisa.

"No te preocupes hija, como lo dijo la doctora, yo estare contigo, después de todo estos humanos no son nada malos como piensas, ya veras que todo saldrá bien"- dijo Rafi con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, será mejor que empezemos con esto, Blu, si quieres puedes irte, esto va a tardar un largo tiempo"- sugerio Raquel.

Blu simplemente asintió, dirigiendo su miraba a la hija de Rafael con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien"- dijo Blu acariciando a Luisa.

"Gracias señ…tio Blu"- dijo Luisa algo apenada.

Blu salio de la clínica mientras Raquel hacia su trabajo con Rafael, el momento fue algo dramático, ahora quedaba esperar resultados de su estado.

* * *

Lejos de la clínica, entrándonos a la ciudad y a la playa de Copacabana, el club de samba volvió a ser una de más decorada con nuevos adornos para la llegada del año nuevo, Nico, Pedro y Luis eran los encargados de tener todo preparado, por su parte Pablo y Lucy no se quedaban atrás y dedicaban un poco de su tiempo para ayudar a su amigos, todos bajo las ordenes de Carla.

"Recuerden amigos, mientras más limpio este, la fiesta de año nuevo será mas que extraordinaria, será recordara para toda la vida"- decía Carla animando a los empleados.

"Es increíble que una pequeña como tu pueda hacer todo este manejo"- decía Pablo moviendo y sirviendo algunos platillos.

"La música es su especialidad, tu deberías ser como ella"- dijo Lucy juguetona.

"Me estás diciendo que no soy lo suficiente responsable para manejar todo"- dijo Pablo.

"Déjame pensar…no"- dijo Lucy riéndose un poco.

"!Cuidado!"- alertaba Luis resbalándose de su propia baba y casi choca con Pedro.

"!Luis!, ten cuidado amigo casi me conviertes en huevos con tocino"

"Jeje lo siento amigo, esque la emoción del año nuevo no deja de rodear mi cabeza"-

"Si terminamos en menos de 1 hora podemos tener suficiente tiempo para descansar y disfrutar de lo que queda del dia mientras los invitados llegan"- dijo Carla con una sonrisa.

"Oigan chicos"- llego un canario amarillo, al parecer muy agitado.

"Que sucede Nico"- pregunto Lucy.

"No me lo van a creer, resulta que estuve viajando por todo Rio a buscar un poco de talento para esta fiesta, y parece que sera al triple"

"¿Que intentas decir con eso?"- pregunto Pedro al no entender.

"Ademas de nosotros, tendremos un montonal de aves que vendrán al club, pero no son brasileños, al parecer…son ¡latinos!"

"La…latinos, ¿estas seguro?"- pregunto Carla soprendida y emocionada.

"¿Dices que no son de aquí?"- pregunto Pablo.

"Argentina, Chile, Ecuador, Peru, Mexico, Costa Rica, Puerto Rico, Panama y mas"- dijo Nico entusiasmado.

"Amigos, que es lo que quieren, descansar un rato, o seguimos con el trabajo para recibir a los latinos"- dijo Carla.

Todos los presentes lo pensaron en grupo, esta podría ser la oportunidad en la que Brasil y toda Latinoamérica se juntaría para festejar el año nuevo, luego de unos segundos más han tomado la decisión.

"Por los latinos"- gritaron ambas aves para seguir con sus deberes, Carla solo se encargaba de ayudar a Nico con la música.

"Y por cierto, otra sorpresa más"- dijo Nico.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Tres músicos vendrán también a Rio, dos de ellos son Cubanos, el otro es de Puerto Rico"

"¿Y se puede saber de quien se tratan?"- pregunto Carla

"Estimada Carla, si quieres saberlo, tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguen"

* * *

Blu seguia volando en medio de Rio, sientiendo la suave brisa que pegaba en sus plumas mientras miraba el mar, preguntándose como le estará llendo en estos momentos con la hina de Rafael, siempre y cuando que Eva no llegara a enterarse, un paso infalso y puede que termine siendo papilla, talvez en un muy mal estado pueda dejar a Blu.

"Mientras se esté recuperando, nada puede salir mal, además, Raquel es una doctora muy especial, gracias a Julio esta aumentando mucho en su trabajo"- pensaba Blu algo aliviado en que las cosas llegaran a salir bien.

"!Papa!"- llamo alguien detrás de Blu.

"¿Que?...¿Bia?- dijo Blu al ver a su hija volando detrás de el.

"Tiago se volvió loco, esta tratando de quitarme la nuez que conseguí"- dijo Bia.

"!No es cierto!"- apareció Tiago.

Blu, Bia y Tiago volaron hasta aterrizar en unas rocas, empezando a arreglar ciertas diferencias.

"Muy bien, ¿ahora pueden decirme lo que sucede?"- pregunto Blu a los niños

"Tenía hambre papi, busque algo de comida y encontré esta nuez, pero llego Tiago y trato de arrebatármela"- explico Bia.

"Porque yo la vi desde lejos, fui volando a toda velocidad para que no la ganaran, por lo tanto es mía, así que devuélvemela"- dijo Tiago un poco molesto.

"Creo saber cómo arreglar las cosas"- dijo Blu tomando la nuez que Bia llevaba.

"¿Como?"- preguntaron los niños.

Blu dejo la nuez sobre una roca, de esa manera uso sus alas y garras para sujetar la nuez y con su cabeza uso mucha fuerza para romperla, quedando asi dos pedazos grandes.

"Muy bien, ambos quieren nuez, ¿no?, Bia tiene su mitad y Tiago tiene su mitad"- dijo Blu mostrando las mitades de la nuez.

"!Genial!"- grito Tiago.

"Gracias Papi"- agradeció Bia.

"Pero…hay un pequeño problema"

"Que sucede"- pregunto Tiago.

"Si quieren conseguir su nuez, ¡tendrán que atraparme!"- Blu les guiño el ojo y se fue volando a toda velocidad, con la nuez de los niños.

"¿Otra vez?"- cuestiono Bia.

"!No es justo!"- reclamo Tiago.

Ambas aves fueron a perseguir a Blu, aunque este no era una persecución de policía y el ladron, este era una persecución de diversión entre los niños y su padre, Blu no dejaba de burlarse de los niños, de vez en cuando Tiago usaba todas sus técnicas para sorprenderlo, pero originalmente, todo le fallaba, Bia solo evaluaba su desempeño, era Blu el que más sabia de burlar a sus depredadores.

Escondido en los arboles, Blu se aseguraba de que los niños no lo encontraran, estaba escondido en una de las plantas que solo el mismo conocía, o mas bien, alguien mas conocía.

"Bien, estoy seguro que con eso los perdi"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa, dispuesto a comer las mitades de la nuez.

"Muy bien, a comer"- dijo Blu listo para dar un mordisco, pero de repente…

"!Aquí estas!"- exclamo Bia lanzándose hacia su padre.

"!Geronimo!"- grito Tiago cayendo sobre Blu.

"Me atraparon"- dijo Blu viendo a los pequeños sobre el.

"Bien, lo prometido es lo prometido, ahora tendrás que dar nuestras nueces"- dijo Tiago.

"Esta bien, solo porque son unos traviesos"- dijo Blu entregándole las nuceces.

"Bueno, con esto podre estar listo para las próximas bromas"- dijo Tiago devorando la nuez.

"Haras algo que hacer antes de la fiesta"- pregunto Bia conversando con Blu.

"No lose, supongo que estare volando por unos minutos mientras espero la recuperación de la hija de Rafael, ya que es mucho tiempo lo que tengo que esperar"- dijo Blu algo aburrido, sin percatarse de que alguien lo estaba observando.

"Porque no juegas con nosotros, podemos jugar futbol todo el tiempo que queramos"- dijo Tiago sonriente.

"Eso puede ser, bueno, no se digas mas, vamos a jugar…"- dijo Blu listo para jugar con los niños, pero de repente un ataque sorpresivo termino derribándolo.

"Entonces…!¿enviaste a mi hija con los humanos verdad?!"- pregunto Eva, ella fue la que ataco a Blu.

"Ahhhgggggg…"- Blu era estrangulado por Eva con su garra.

"Acaso estas loco Blu, mi hija le teme a los humanos, ¿como se te ocurre hacer esa tontería?"

"Es…espe..ra"- decía a duras Blu.

"!¿Y donde esta Rafael?!, si se fue al preparar la fiesta de año nuevo juro que me lo comeré vivo, pero primero sera contigo"- dijo Eva mostrando su mirada de águila acusadora y sus rechinidos dentales.

"El…es…esta…en la clínica…con e…ella…"- decía Blu casi sin aire, Eva cambio un poco su humor, relajándose un poco quito la garra del cuello de Blu, alivianándose un poco de que Rafael estuviera con ella.

"En…entonces, ¿el esta?"

"Exacto, Rafi esta cuidando de ella"- explico Blu con una sonrisa, aun con algo de dificultad en su cuello.

"!Tengo que ir con ellos!"- de inmediato Eva salio disparada para dirigirse a la clínica, dejando soprendido a los niños y a Blu, no se esperaba una reacción asi.

"Creo que debo regresar con ellos"- dijo Blu algo preocupado.

"Te acompaño"- dijo Bia con una sonrisa.

"Yo también boy"- no se quedo Tiago.

Blu y los niños fueron directamente a la clínica, como Eva se les había adelantado mas de lo normal era imposible que trataran de alcanzarla.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que Rafael y su pequeña Luisa estaban en la clínica, ahora el se encontraba en la sala de espera, mientras Raquel terminaba de dar los últimos chequeos, acompañado de Perla, quien estaba acompañándolo.

"¿Tu crees que se logre?"- pregunto Rafi.

"No te preocupes, ella sabe bien lo que hace, después de todo es compañera de Julio"- dijo Perla.

"Espero que lo que dijo Blu es cierto"

"Tranquilo Rafi, Blu también hizo lo mismo conmigo, solo es cuestion de convencer y todo estará bien"- dijo Perla abrazando a Rafael.

"Eso espero"- dijo Rafi pensando en Luisa.

"¡Luisa!"- exclamo una voz.

"¿Que?...¿Eva?"- se alarmo Rafi.

"!Tu!...!porque no me dijiste que estabas aquí!"- pregunto Eva, obviamente molesta.

"Jeje, no es nada importante, veras…yo"

"¿Porque no estas con ella?, ¡¿acaso la dejaste sola todo el tiempo con esos humanos?!

"¿Que?, claro que no, me quede con ella todo el tiempo, es solo que ya estaban por terminar de revisarla, de hecho, no han de tardar"- explico Rafael.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a Raquel, acompañado de un asistente, con una pequeña cama que llevaba en sus manos, en ella estaba la pequeña Luisa, descansando y con una sonrisa.

"!Hija!"- trato de acercarse Eva pero Rafi la detuvo.

"Espera Eva, está dormida"- dijo Rafi.

"Muy Bien amigos, supongo que desean conocer el resultado de la pequeña…su estado de salud era algo delicada, pero le anestesie una medicina para que durmiera un poco, las molestias se les disminuyeron completamente, pero eso se debía por falta de agua, mientras que la bola que lleva en su cabeza no hay de que preocuparse, solo se trataba de un pequeño chipote que tiene, ya no la tiene, quizá se golpeo con algo fuerte que le ocasiono eso, dentro de unos minutos mas estará por despertar"- explico Raquel dejando a la pequeña en una silla y retirándose del lugar.

Ahora Eva empezaba a sentirse desanimada, ver a Luisa dormida y con su sonrisa la dejaban algo calmada, pero parecía sentir mas angustia y preocupación en estos momentos, mas aun cuando trato de lastimar a Blu, algo que quizá para ella le era algo culpable.

"Yo…lo…lo siento"- se avergonzó Eva.

"¿Porque?"- Rafael se quedo confundido.

"Este fue mi error, estaba tan sentrado en mi preocupación que no puse nada de atención en ustedes"- decía Eva.

"A final de cuentas, todo salio bien Eva, ahora puedes estar en paz"- dijo Perla abrazando a Eva.

"Es cierto, si mi hija es feliz con la sonrisa, yo también lo soy"- dijo Eva sonriendo levemente.

"Ma…mami"- Luisa comenzaba a despertar.

"Me alegra que te sientas bien hija, ¿como estas?"- pregunto Eva.

"Bien…ya no me duele nada, y creo que…ya no tengo mas esa bola"- dijo Luisa sintiéndose su cabeza, al ver que desaparecio completamente la bola que tenía.

"Tienes mucho que explicarme, pequeña traviesa"- bromeo Eva.

De repente, Blu y los niños finalmente llegaron, al llegar se alegraron de ver a Luisa despierta.

"Hola pequeña Luisa"- saludo Blu.

"!Tio Blu!"- saludo Luisa.

"Me alegra que hayas despertado, ¿como te sientes?"

"Como si una manzana me hubiera golpeado la cabeza"- rio Luisa por el comentario.

"Ahora que todo fue resuelto, debemos regresar con Carla, parece que la fiesta esta por empezar en menos de 30 min"- dijo Bia.

"!Es momento de divertirnos!"- grito Tiago.

"Espera un momento…Blu, porque tienes el cuello lastimado"- pregunto Perla.

"Emm…bueno, veras"- trataba de decir Blu.

"Yo se los explicare"- dijo Eva interrumpiendo a Blu.

"Esque…Blu y yo jugamos un poco de futbol con los niños, pero el muy menso no se dio cuenta del balonazo, y quedo algo marcado"- mintió Eva para no explicar lo que hizo minutos después.

"!Que!"- exclamo Blu a lo que dijo Eva.

"Blu…no mas futbol por un mes"- dijo Perla.

"Pero…nosotros….ella"- intento decir Blu por la mentira de Eva.

"Ya esta dicho, ahora debemos irnos al club, Carla y los demás deben de estar esperándonos para la fiesta de año nuevo"- dijo Perla.

"Ustedes adelántense, me quedare un rato mas aquí con Luisa"- dijo Rafael.

"Si es asi, también me quedo yo, gracias a todos por averme ayudado"- agradeció Eva a la familia azul.

"Los esperamos en la fiesta, vamos Blu"- dijo Perla despidiéndose.

"Andando niños"- dijo Blu volando con Perla, los niños lo seguían de atrás.

"Me alegra que todo haya acabado"- dijo Perla feliz por Eva y Rafael.

"A 24 horas de que inciara el año nuevo nos sorprenden con esta noticia"- dijo Blu.

"Lose, pudo aver sido peor si no hubiéramos hecho esto"- dijo Perla sonriendo.

"Cual creen ustedes de la sorpresa de hoy, Carla parece que tampoco lo sabe"- dijo Bia.

"Habra que averiguarlo cuando lleguemos"- dijo Blu dirigiéndose con toda su familia al club de samba, donde la fiesta los esperaba.

* * *

La fiesta había empezado, el momento de la verdad ha llegado, aves de diferentes países y toda Latinoamérica llegaron hasta la mágica ciudad de Rio de janeiro para empezar con lo que seria la gran fiesta de años nuevo, entre todas ellas, los presentes bailaban, bromeaban, comían, bebían, entre otras cosas.

Entre todos ellos, estaban los guacamayos azules, Blu, Perla, Bia, Carla y Tiago, quienes no paraban de bailar y de disfrutar la fiesta junto con sus amigos, entonces, el reloj estaba a menos de 10 segundos para que comenzara el año nuevo.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…"- gritaban los presentes.

"Felicidades familia"- dijo Blu abrazando a su familia.

"Felicidades amor"- dijo Perla besándolo en la mejilla.

"Felicidades familia"- exclamaron los niños.

"4…3…2…1…!FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!"- Exclamaron todos los presentes, los fuegos artificiales no tardaron en explotar, todas las aves celebraban, el comienzo de un nuevo año ha comenzado.

Carla se había dado cuenta de algo, una vez que gritaron los presentes subio hacia el escenario, presentándose y empezando a mandar un mensaje.

"Atencion todos por favor, el dia de hoy estamos iniciando otro año mas estando juntos, pero este año lo celebramos con algo muy especial, hoy lo celebramos con nuevos invitados que son totalmente latinos, y para abrir esta fiesta les presentare a 3 artistas que los llenaran de felicidad, con un fuerte aplauso y ovación, revisimos a los músicos caribeños, llegan desde cuba nada menos y nada más que Gente de zona! y el puertorriqueño Marc Anthony"- termino Carla de presentar a los artistas, quienes terminaron subiendo al escenario, dejando al publico con la emoción y los gritos de emoción al verlos en persona.

Entonces, la música empezó a sonar, todos conocían esa canción, no solo para Brasil, Puerto rico y Cuba, eran una fiesta para todo Latino América.

 **watch?v=VMp55KH_3wo**

 **Miami me lo confirmo** **  
** **Gente de zona!** **  
** **Puerto Rico me lo regaló** **  
** **Dominicana ya repicó** **  
** **Y del caribe somos tú y yo**

en cuando la música sono, todos retomaron los bailes, Blu con Perla, Pablo con Lucy, Rafael con Eva y todos los demás con sus parejas, Bia y Carla con sus diferentes parejas y Tiago le toco a Luisa.

 **Y se formó la gozadera, Miami me lo confirmo** **  
** **Y el arroz con habichuela, Puerto Rico me lo regaló** **  
** **Y la tambora merenguera, Dominicana ya repicó** **  
** **Con México, Colombia y Venezuela y del caribe somos tú y yo** **  
** **Repicando!**

 **La cosa esta bien dura, la cosa esta divina** **  
** **Perú con Hondura, Chile con Argentina** **  
** **Panamá trae la zandunga, Ecuador Bilirrubina** **  
** **Y Uruguay con Paraguay, hermano con Costa Rica**

 **Bolivia viene llegando, Brasil ya esta en camino** **  
** **El mundo se esta sumando, a la gente de los latinos** **  
**

Nico, Pedro y Luis tampoco se quedaron atrás, ellos se unieron con los demás para bailar y cantar

 **Y se formó la gozadera, Miami me lo confirmo** **  
** **Y el arroz con habichuela, Puerto Rico me lo regaló** **  
** **Y la tambora merenguera, Dominicana ya repicó** **  
** **Con México, Colombia y Venezuela y del caribe somos tú y yo**

 **Y se formó la gozadera, Miami me lo confirmo** **  
** **Ay el arroz con habichuela, Puerto Rico me lo regaló** **  
** **Y la tambora merenguera, Dominicana ya repicó** **  
** **Con México, Colombia y Venezuela y del caribe somos tú y yo**

 **Vamos Guatemala, la fiesta te espera** **  
** **Llama a Nicaragua, El Salvador se cuela** **  
** **Loqueando desde Cuba y el mundo se entera** **  
** **Si tú eres Latino, saca tu bandera** **  
**

Cada vez que las aves escuchaban el nombre de sus países latinos no dejaban de gritar, festejar y decir el nombre de sus respectivos países, una fiesta latina.

 **Y se formó la gozadera, Miami me lo confirmo** **  
** **Y el arroz con habichuela, Puerto Rico me lo regaló** **  
** **Y la tambora merenguera, Dominicana ya repicó** **  
** **Con México, Colombia y Venezuela y del caribe somos tú y yo**

 **Y se formó la gozadera, Miami me lo confirmo** **  
** **Ay el arroz con habichuela, Puerto Rico me lo regaló** **  
** **Y la tambora merenguera, Dominicana ya repicó** **  
** **Con México, Colombia y Venezuela y del caribe somos tú y yo**

 **Pa los parceros y las parceras** **  
** **Que la que hay papa?** **  
** **Ahora si! Nadie nos baja de aquí** **  
** **Ponle ahí.** **  
** **...** **  
** **Yo te lo dije** **  
** **Tú sabes!** **  
** **Lo mejor que suena hoy!**

una vez que concluyo la canción todos celebraban y coreaban el nombre de los artistas, asi duro la fiesta por toda la noche y madrugada hasta que finalmente ceso, todos regresaron a sus hogares, y como era de costumbre, Blu y Perla miraban la luna llena.

"Te amo Blu"- dijo Perla besándolo.

"Y yo a ti Perla"- dijo Blu correspondiendo el beso.

sin duda alguna este seria un año para el olvido, con nuevas sorpresas, nuevos retos, y nuevos destinos que seguir, y estas serán las circunstancias que Blu y Perla tendrán que enfrentar en un futuro nuevo.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, este fue el especial del fic, ojala y les haya gustado mucho, pueden dejarme un review y cualquiera de sus opiniones.**

 **Ante mano les deseo una ya feliz navidad adelantada y un aproximado año nuevo, ojala y esta comunidad siga creciendo mucho y les deseo lo mejor para todos, ahora me pondré a trabajar con los demás fics, pero la próxima vez los sorprende con algo mas especial, ya sabran a lo que me refiero.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara y nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Chau!**


End file.
